Organic optoelectronic components, for example, organic light-emitting diodes can be used in the automobile sector. A stable encapsulation is necessary for this purpose. The encapsulation can have a multiplicity of thin layers, which are layered one on top of the other and form a hermetically sealed encapsulation layer. For example, this encapsulation layer can be a thin-film encapsulation layer (TFE). Knowledge about the structure and the layer sequence of such an encapsulation is generally an essential secret of the respective manufacturers. The organic optoelectronic components can be analyzed and thus copied (reverse engineering). A counterfeit of organic optoelectronic components and the sale thereof, for example, under false brand names can also pose a problem.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an organic optoelectronic component that is secure. In particular, it could be helpful to provide an organic optoelectronic component that is copy-protected and/or easily identifiable, that is to say it can easily be assigned to a specific manufacturer. The copy protection should in particular be easy to detect.